She Is
by MadeElly
Summary: REPOSTED. Kori Anders is an aspiring fashion designer with a fabulous boyfriend and great friends. When she meets her boyfriend's best friend Richard, she falls hard for him and is in a predicament she can't seem to get out of.
1. Chapter 1

_**She Is**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Including the title, which is a Fray song.

**Pairings: **Rob/Star (main pairing), Rae/BB, Cy/Bee

**Authoress's note:** So, I posted this like five hundred years ago way back when, and took it down after I realized I couldn't update it. But now I'm reposting it, and I'm definitely considering continuing it. So, please read and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are amazing.

* * *

_**Cast of Characters:**_

**Richard "Dick" Grayson: **Millionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son. With his gorgeous good looks, he's known to be a playboy. **24 years old.**

**Kori Anders: **An aspiring fashion designer who works as a part-time model. She's very engrossed in her works, but unlike most people she can put her work down at any time and just have some fun.** 23 years **

**Rachel Roth: **A singer/songwriter that grew up in the slums of Gotham. She and Dick met in a coffee shop one day and have been best friends since. She and Kori are fairly good friends, having been roommates in the same apartment for two years until **23 years**

**Garfield "Gar" Logan: **An actor, one of the few to make the jump from being a child actor to a successful adult actor. Even though in most of his roles he appears to be serious, in real life he is rather immature. He and Rachel starred in one movie together a few months earlier and they've been close friends since they finished shooting the movie.** 22 years**

**Victor "Vic" Stone: **Star quarterback for the Metropolis Sharks, but since his leg injury in a car accident he's been taking time off and visiting Gotham. **25 years**

**Karen "Bee" Beecher: **The super-smart sassy scientist has Gotham's finest heads spinning with her technologic breakthroughs. No matter how many discoveries she makes or books she writes, Bee always knows when it's the right time to just relax and see a movie. **25 years**

**Tara Markov: **Kori's roommate. A spunky young girl, her main priority is getting her older brother off her back about the fact that her dream is to go to college and become a lawyer. **19 years**

**Wally West: **An easy-going young police car mechanic who knows how to lighten up the mood whenever he can. He escaped to Gotham from Central City to get away from his overbearing family and his famous uncle. **21 years**

**Jennica "Jenn" Lehman:** An artist is her day job, but for her night job she's the sidekick to the famous magician Zatanna Zatara, one of Bruce Wayne's close friends. An orphan growing up, she's managed to find a place for herself in the world and find herself a family. Now all she needs are friends. **20 years**

**Roy Harper: **Dick Grayson's hot-headed best friend who manages to get himself into trouble at the worst times. As the heir to the Queen fortune, he can do almost whatever he wants, and knows that Dick is there to stop him if he goes too far. **24 years**

**Donna Troy: **A photographer who photographs Kori and her designs. Donna Troy's always been close to her older sister, Diana Prince. When Diana started to work with Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises, Donna met Bruce's son, Dick, and Dick's best friend, Roy. She, Dick, and Roy have been best friends forever and the three share a bond that no one could possibly break. **23 years

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **_**It's All Puck's Fault**_

"Master Dick, Master Bruce says that it's time to wake up."

"Hhnn."

"Master Dick, Master Bruce really wishes for you to wake up this moment."

"Hhhnnn..."

"Master Dick, Master Bruce says that if you do not wake up this instant, he will come here personally and beat your door down."

Dick's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up, his black hair flopping over on eye. "I'm up, I'm up, tell him I'm up!"

"A wise decision, if I do say so myself," the Wayne Manor butler, Alfred Pennyworth commented as Dick heard him walk away from behind the door.

Dick sighed and flopped back on his bead as he turned his head to look at his clock. It was eight in the morning. Dick rolled his eyes as he mumbled sarcastically to himself, "Oh, eight o'clock is just _so _late, I don't know what Bruce would have done if I had just woken up one minute later."

He hopped out of bed and walked over to a chair in the corner of the large room where his jeans were. He pulled them on, and then went over to the messy dresser to pick out a red shirt. Light streamed through the pulled curtains as Dick quickly ran a comb through his hair and he spent the next five minutes getting ready.

After he opened his large mahogany door, he sprinted down the long hallway to the dining area. As he went into the room, he saw Bruce sitting at the table eating his breakfast and Alfred repeatedly went to and from the kitchen. When Dick approached, Bruce turned around.

"You're late," he said as he turned back to his breakfast. "Sit down."

"Good morning to you, too," Dick said as he sat himself down at the table, looking at his breakfast with hungry eyes.

"Late night?" Bruce asked as Dick dug into his food and nodded his head since his mouth was full of eggs. "Let me guess, you and Roy spent the night going to every single club in the tri-state area."

"You're exaggerating. It was only every club in the city," Dick replied, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Master Dick, please use your napkin," Alfred said as he entered the dining area again and Dick quickly picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.

Bruce picked up the paper, flipping through the sections. "I see you made the paper nonetheless," he said and Dick raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Lemme see," Dick grabbed the paper, something he knew that made Bruce irritated yet he did it anyway.

"What's her name?" Bruce asked, referring to the girl in the photograph in the paper that Dick was coming out with. "That isn't Rachel or Donna or Barbara."

"Well, that's because it isn't," Dick answered, folding the paper and handing it back to Bruce.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"I never said that."

"You should always check to make sure what's being put into your drink. It's best if you mix it yourself. Then you won't be wondering who the girl is that you're coming out of the building with in the paper the next day."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I think your paranoid schizophrenia is kicking in again, Bruce."

"It's always worked for me."

"It also explains why you're still single."

"Eat your breakfast," Bruce shot Dick a glare from the other side of the table.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Dick smirked, looking at Bruce, who was still reading the Gotham Gazette.

"Hmm...that detective, Renee Montoya...she busted another burglar, did she? She seems competent, they should give her a harder case," Bruce kept reading the article.

"Maybe you should go out with her, I bet you two share the same form of paranoid schizophrenia," Dick snorted.

"Say, did Barbara dump you again?" Bruce asked, still intently looking at the paper.

"We were never going out," Dick pouted, still eating.

"You're in denial, I see. Finish your breakfast."

"_Gee-zus_, what _is _the rush?" Dick asked, cramming as much food into his mouth as was humanly possible.

"We have a meeting in five minutes," Bruce answered, and the comment flew over Dick's head for a minute until it finally struck him.

He dropped his fork. "Shit, a meeting?! How could I forget?!" He quickly stood up, pushing his plate forward.

"I hope you aren't going dressed like that. That would reflect very badly upon me," Bruce looked up at Dick. "You better hurry."

Dick frowned and turned. "I hate you," he said, before running back down the hall.

"I know you do," Dick heard Bruce reply as he sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

"Kori! _Get up!!!!!_" Tara shouted at the top of her lungs at the sleeping Kori. Kori jerked awake, looking surprisedly around.

"Holy, I thought you would _never _wake up! The alarm rang practically an hour ago!" Tara said, and Kori looked around.

"Oh, crap! I needed to be at Donna's photo shoot thirty minutes ago!" Kori shrieked as she jumped out of her bed, her long red hair flying everywhere.

"Well, I _tried _to get you up."

"I appreciate that, but _maybe_ you could have tried a bit harder," Kori said quickly brushing her hair and slipping on her skirt and blouse.

"You're wearing _that _to a photo shoot?" Tara asked, putting her binders into her ragged bookbag.

"No, my designs are at the studio. Which I needed to be at a long time ago," Kori said, slipping her fiery red hair into a high ponytail.

"Don't do that, you look like a prep," Tara said, and Kori rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Tara."

"Just sayin'."

"Don't _you _have somewhere to be?" Kori asked, grabbing a pop tart from the small, messy kitchen area.

"Yeah, I have classes. I'm trying to get either the scholarship to Harvard that Lex Luthor is giving out or the scholarship to Yale that Bruce Wayne is awarding to the best student," Tara explained.

"Well, good luck. I gotta go," Kori said, running through the door.

"Wait!" Tara said, but Kori had already gone. "...You forgot your portfolio," Tara said, biting her lip. "Dammit."

* * *

"'Captain of our fairy band, Helena is here at hand. And the youth mistook by me, pleading for a lover's fee. Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be,'" Gar smiled as he finished his lines and took a sip of his coffee. "So, what d'you think?" he asked the raven-haired girl sitting across from his as he ran his hand through his light blond hair.

"It sucked. You sound like a two-bit whore on crack," Rachel replied, bringing her cup of tea to her mouth.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say. I thought I sounded good as Puck," Gar said, smiling.

The two friends were sitting in the coffee shop, going over Gar's lines for the version of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ that he was starring in. Rachel had no idea what she was doing there, other than that she was very bored when he called her up and asked her to coffee to help him go over his lines. She was either bored or very, very drunk. She had no idea which it was.

"And get this: I get to wear green makeup," Gar said proudly.

"Great. Now you get to look like someone from Arkham Asylum too," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Ohmigod! Is that Gar Logan?! He was so awesome in his last movie!" A girl shrieked from the other side of the room.

"Shit," Rachel swore. "Why didn't you wear the sunglasses?" she asked, and Gar shrugged.

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm not as freakin' famous as you are."

"Yes, but you are almost as beautiful."

Rachel didn't know whether or not to take this as a compliment or to roll her eyes at Gar's lame vanity. She shrugged and decided to do the latter.

"Hello, ladies. How may I please you today?" Gar said, smiling at all the teenage girls flocking over him.

"Can we have your autograph?!"

"I want his autograph!"

"No, me!"

"Dudettes, ladies, please. There's only one of me. Sadly." He shot Rachel a smile, and Rachel wanted to puke. This couldn't get any more sickening.

"Is that Rachel Roth?"

"I love her music!"

"Ohmigod, she's awesome!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Rachel smirked at Gar, who had been left speechless as the girls who had previously been flocking over him moved onto her. She, however, was not has vain and replied in a very cold voice, "Leave us alone."

The girls instantly froze, and looked at each other. "She's scary," one of them whispered, and they quietly slunk away.

"What was that for?" Gar asked after he sat down.

"They're groupies. You don't need groupies."

"Of course I do, how else will I get laid?"

Rachel snorted in her tea. "Maybe by using your _charming _personality on someone a bit older and with a bit more brains."

Gar smirked as he leaned closer to her over the table. "Like you?" he asked, and Rachel could feel herself blushing for a second.

"If I had any interest in you, that is," Rachel said, and Gar scowled as he leaned back.

"You suck," he stuck his tongue out, folding his arms.

"How mature."

"Damn straight."

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Rachel heard her voice being called as she saw a blonde girl wearing cargo shorts and a yellow t-shirt sprint up to her.

"Tara?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. She barely knew the thin blonde except for that Rachel's former roomie was friends with this girl.

Tara came up to Rachel and Gar panting. She held out a huge portfolio to Rachel, her blonde hair covering her eyes as her chest quickly rose up and down.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, and Tara swallowed as she replied.

"It's Kori's design portfolio that she needs for Donna's photo shoot, and she forgot it! I don't have any time to get it all the way to the Soho district in time 'cause I have classes at Gotham U!" Tara exclaimed, shoving the portfolio at Rachel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rachel said, putting her hands up in defense. "What makes you think I have time?" she asked, and Tara frowned.

"Please? This is just so important to her...it really needs to get to her," Tara answered, somewhat shrugging.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But for her, not for you," she agreed.

Tara's eyes narrowed. "Okay, then."

"Hey, hey, hey, dudettes. Rae, could you be any more rude to this beautiful young lady?" Rachel and Tara's heads turned to see Gar smiling at Tara, who blushed.

"Oh...well...hey, aren't you Gar Logan?" Tara asked, tilting her head to the left as if to get a better look at the young actor.

"The one and only, dude," Gar answered.

"Wow, you are?!"

"Uh huh."

"That is _so _incredibly cool!!" Tara shrieked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it?" Gar said.

"Wow...well, I gotta go...It was _awesome _meeting you, Mr. Logan," Tara said, cheerfully smiling at Gar.

"Call me Gar, and it was awesome meeting you too..." he paused.

"Tara. Tara Markov," Tara told him and he smiled again.

"Awesome meeting you, Tara," he reached out to shake her hand which she grabbed with much enthusiasm and then ran away.

"No," Rachel said, grabbing her tea and chugging it before she glared at Gar. "She's way too young for you."

"Uh huh."

"I mean it, Gar. She looks fifteen."

"Right..."

"Gar!"

"Okay!"

"Sheesh..." Rachel sighed as she figured that she should probably go over to Donna Troy's studio in Soho to drop the portfolio off.

**

* * *

**

"God, that meeting _sucked_," Dick groaned as he walked out of the tall skyscraper and onto the chalky sidewalk.

"Tell me about it," Roy quipped. Roy had met Dick in the lobby of the building.

Dick glared at him. "You weren't even there, Harper."

"I was there spiritually, Grayson," Roy said, perfectly seriously.

"Right. And I'm Paris Hilton."

"Sweet, can I have your number?"

"No, I don't give it out to pervs like you."

"But you _do _give it out to people who tape you having sex?"

"Shut up."

"Make me, Dick-head."

"I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'm too tired now."

"Chicken."

"Let's get a cab."

The two managed to pull over a cab in the busy business area, and as they got in, Roy asked where they were going.

"I was _planning _to go somewhere with you, but seeing as we're doing that, how about we go see Donna down at her studio?"

"Sweet. I have to meet up with my girlfriend later, though. She has a photo shoot somewhere," Roy answered, and Dick smiled.

"Maybe she's having the photo shoot over at Donna's studio," he suggested.

"Ha ha, very funny, smart guy. It _would _make it feel better for me, though. Then I wouldn't have to rush to meet her afterwards," Roy said.

"Yeah, well, now we have to pay a visit to our favorite girl," Dick said, smiling at Roy.

"Nah, I'm not so sure she's my favorite anymore," Roy said, shrugging. "I mean, I do love her and all, but..."

"What? Dear Donna's been _replaced_?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"By who?"

"My girlfriend," Roy answered, avoiding Dick's glance.

"Wow, she must be really special to replace Donna in that small vile thing you call your heart," Dick said, rather shocked.

"Shut up. My girlfriend is special."

"Who is she?"

"A fashion designer."

"What's her name?"

"Kori Anders."

"Huh," Dick said, leaning back in the taxi.

"Yeah, well, I still love Donna as much as ever."

"Cool."

There was silence for a few minutes until Dick looked out the window to see, of all people, Rachel, running across the sidewalk.

"Stop! Please, stop the car!" Dick said to the taxi driver, who immediately stopped the taxi.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"It's just a friend. Go on without me."

"You mind if I stop for a coffee? I'm totally wiped."

"Yeah, sure, just make sure to get there soon."

"Thanks, man," Roy said as Dick opened the door and got out of the car.

"Rachel!" Dick shouted after his friend as she ran down the sidewalk. "Rachel, wait!" he ran after her, finally catching up. "Why are you running?"

"What?" Rachel said, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, Dick...hi..."

"What's that?"

"My friend's portfolio. I need to get down to Donna Troy's studio in the next five minutes," Rachel answered, and Dick took the portfolio from her. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I was going over to Donna's studio right now. I'll take it. You go back to whatever you were doing, okay?" Dick smiled at her, and Rachel gave a small smile back.

"Okay, sure. Thanks, Dick, you rock."

"I know I do," Dick said, and Rachel smiled, turned around, and started to walk back. Dick looked down at his watch. "Oh, crap..." he said, realizing what time it was. "In the next _five _minutes?" he asked himself as he started running in the portfolio. "Shit."

**

* * *

**

"Oh, no! I forgot my portfolio!" Kori exclaimed as she reached the front door of Donna's small photography studio. "Gah...this _sucks_! I can't go in now...what am I going to do?" She sat down on the steps and sighed. Today was going to be a horrible day.

She put her elbows on her knees and looked down at the ground as she wondered what she was going to do. She stayed this way for a few minutes until she heard footsteps come closer and closer to the stairs she was sitting on. She looked up, only to see on of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

"H-hi..." she said, looking up at him. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Hey. Um...is this yours?" he stuck out her portfolio.

"Yes! Where did you get that?!" Kori shrieked as she jumped up. She noticed that she was a few inches taller than him.

"Uh...it's a long story, but basically a friend gave it to me. You want it?" he asked, holding it out to her. She took it, smiling.

"You saved me!" she yelled, giving him a large hug.

"Oh...heh, no problemo," he said, sheepishly smiling.

"Thank you so, so much!" she exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, as I said, no problem. Anytime."

"You are such a great person," she smiled, and couldn't help from fluttering her eyes a bit.

"Heh, I don't get told that too often. It's nice to hear it," he said. "I'm Dick Grayson," he said as he stuck his hand out. She took it and shook it, and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've heard about you," she said as she could see Dick blushing. "Playboy millionaire of Gotham, huh?"

"Well, uh...yeah, that's me. So, who are y-" he was about to ask as he heard another voice.

"Dick! Kori! You guys already met!"

The two turned to see Roy standing there, holding a coffee as behind him a taxi sped off.

**

* * *

**

**Hope it's as good as you remembered if you were here for its first round, and if it's your first time stopping by I hope you like it. Reviews are great. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews, and sorry for the wait. This chapter is short, but there will be another chapter up soon, I promise. Thank you, and please review! _

**Chapter Two: _Playboy of the Month_**

"Roy! What are you doing here!" Dick and Kori both said as Roy smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kori dear," he said, walking over to Kori, taking her around the waste and kissing her deeply.

Dick could feel his stomach sink as he understood that this beautiful young woman was Roy's girlfriend. 

There was a pause as the tension in the still air grew thicker and the three stood there. The door opened. "Hey, are you three coming in?" It was Victor Stone. He was wearing a sweatshirt, basketball shorts, a leg brace, and sneakers, and holding the door open with his right arm. "Donna's been waiting for you forever."

Dick was puzzled. "How did she know we were here?" he asked Roy. Roy held up his cell phone.

"I called her and told her we might be a little late," Roy said, and started to walk up the stairs leaving Dick and Kori behind. "Amazing how cool it is when you don't leave your cell in the car," Roy added, holding up Dick's cell phone.

"Whoops," Dick said as Roy tossed him his phone.

They walked up the staircase to the third floor studio. Vic opened the door as the others followed him into the white studio. The studio was a crisply white and there were photographs all over the walls.

"Donna!" Roy exclaimed, walking over to the beauteous ebony-haired woman in the middle of the room.

"Roy," Donna said as Roy came over to her and gave her a small peck on the lips. Dick looked over at Kori and saw that her jaw was wide open. Dick wondered that if Roy claimed he loved Kori so much, why was he still kissing Donna?

"You guys are late," Donna said, folding her arms after she and Roy finished embracing each other. 

Dick took this as a chance to get Roy away from Donna and make Kori feel more comfortable. "What, no kiss for me?" he playfully asked.

Donna smiled at him. "Of course there's always a kiss for you, you old playboy," she said, coming over to him and giving him a small kiss.

Dick looked over at Kori, who was now talking with Roy. She looked more comfortable and Dick was glad that she did. She seemed to be such a nice person, she didn't deserve to be played like that.

"Now, for your designs, Kori," Donna said, smiling at Kori, who smiled back, and Donna led her into a room in the back.

"That your girlfriend, Dick?" Vic asked, talking about Kori. Dick blushed and rubbed his head, murmuring something as Roy answered for him, rather put-out.

"No, she's my girlfriend," Roy said, his voice sharp, and Vic shrugged.

"Hey, sorry. It was just the way that she and Dick were lookin' at each other..." Vic stopped when he realized he had said too much. "Hey, look, here's Donna and Kori. Speak o' the devil," he pointed at Donna and a made-up Kori was following behind her.

Kori looked like a goddess. Her long cherry-red hair was done up in a sexy up-do and her makeup complemented her already beautiful face. She was wearing one of her own designs which fit her perfectly and showed off her curves. It was a light red with faintly purple sashes all around it. It looked extraordinary on the already very pretty woman.

Dick's jaw dropped open. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Next to him, Roy was glaring in his direction. 

"Does it look okay? This was one of the dresses I was unsure about so Donna suggested I try it on and let you guys decide," Kori said, biting her lip. 

"You look beautiful," Dick said, and Roy's glare became even more penetrating.

"Kori, I think you look exquisite," Roy said, getting up to give his girlfriend a long kiss. Kori smiled after he pulled away.

"I'm glad you guys like it, I worked really hard on it," she said, cheerfully smiling.

"Now for the photo shoot," Donna said, leading Kori over to the modeling area.

An hour later they were all done, and Kori had gotten changed back into her normal clothes. The five of them decided to go out to a restaurant.

"I'm going to call Rachel and Gar and see if they want to come too," Dick said as he walked besides Kori as they all went down the stairs and to the sidewalk.

"What restaurant do you want to go to?" Donna asked, and Roy shrugged, reaching for Kori's hand.

"I know this great place that a friend of mine just opened down on 35th street and 7th ave," Vic said, and Kori smiled.

"Well, let's go there then!" she exclaimed, and the others agreed.

They decided that there wasn't enough room in one taxi for the five of them, so they decided to walk to the restaurant. It was still the afternoon so the sun was not yet setting.

"So, Vic, how do you know Donna? I mean, I know you because Bruce Wayne is one of your sponsors, but..." Dick asked, and Vic answered.

"Oh, Donna shoots all my endorsement ads. She's the best photographer I've ever seen," he said, giving Donna a small hug.

Donna laughed. "I'm not that good. He just likes that I bring in donuts in the morning." They all laughed. 

Dick walked next to Kori and decided to spark up a conversation. "That was a really good design," he said, and Kori smiled at him while Roy went back to talk to Vic and Donna.

"You think?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well, I like it too, and I'm glad you like it, but I don't have enough money to get it on any runways or anything. I barely have enough money to eat or pay Donna. I get all my money from modeling, but I like to design more."

"I think that you can do whatever you want to do," Dick said and Kori shrugged. "If it's any help, I have Lisona Magdalena on speed dial," he added, and Kori's face perked up. Lisona Magdalena was the top model in the business and one of the most famous fashion designers.

"Oh, really! That would be fabulous!" she exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth to cover up the huge smile that was on her face.

"Don't cover your smile, Kori," Dick said, taking her hands from her mouth. "It's so beautiful."

Kori blushed at this but kept smiling as the two talked and talked all the way to the restaurant.

When they got to the small restaurant, Dick opened the door for them and they all went in. The restaurant was one of the nicest in the city. The walls were a furnished wood, the floor was a white, unstained carpet. Everything was a shade of red. It was beautiful, and the kitchen smelled fabulous.

A tall, pretty black woman sauntered up to them. "So, you wanna seat at my restaurant?" she asked, and looked up. Dick recognized her.

"Karen! Why are you here?" he asked, recognizing one of Wayne Enterprises biggest technological benefactor.

"I decided that being a scientist was becoming like a job so I used all the extra piles of money I had to open a restaurant," Karen answered, and she noticed Vic. 

"Hey, Vic! Nice to see you again, buddy!" she said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Nice to you see you too, Bee," he said to her, calling her by her nickname.

"So, can I seat you guys?" she asked, walking back to the hostess' desk. 

Roy answered this time. "Our friends, Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan were supposed to be here," he said, and Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel Roth and Gar Logan are here? Wow...they must be that couple in the back that asked for a large table. I didn't really notice them, I was really busy...I can't believe I missed them," she said, looking around for them. "Oh, there they are," she pointed to a table in the far back. "A waiter will come serve you in a few minutes," she told them and walked away.

"Hey, guys!" Gar said when he noticed them. They all sat down at the table. Dick sat in between Kori and Rachel, Roy sat next to Kori and Donna, Donna set next to Vic who sat next to Gar.

Rachel tugged on Dick's sleeve, and he went from staring at Kori to looking at Rachel. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you so much for getting that thing to Kori. I am so glad she got it," Rachel said as they were served their drinks and rolls.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem," Dick said, turning back to talk to Kori, but Rachel tugged on his sleeve again.

"Are you giving up your playboy title?" she asked, and Dick looked at her questioningly. She pointed to Kori. "Her. You've been staring at her since you got here."

"She's Roy's girlfriend. They're really serious, too," he said, looking over at Roy, who was now chatting with Kori and holding her hand. He felt a lurch in his stomach looking at them.

"You never said you didn't like her."

"Of course I like her, she's a very nice person."

"What I meant is-" Rachel started to say, but Dick cut her off.

"I know what you meant, Rae," he said, and she sighed. "But she's Roy's girlfriend and they _love _each other." As he said this he could feel his heart in his throat.

"You _do _like her, don't you?" Rachel asked, and Dick looked down at his plate, ignoring Rachel's question. The waitress then came over, and Dick was glad he didn't have to answer Rachel's question, because he didn't know the answer.

After they all ordered their food, they went back to talking. Dick and Kori started talking again, not noticing the looks Roy was giving them.

"Oh, hey!" Dick remembered and the whole table looked at him. "Bruce is having a party tomorrow and I wanted to invite you guys. Also, you can invite whoever you want, just be sure to tell me so I can put them on the guest list." This caused an amount of chatter at the table.

"Come with me, babe?" Roy asked Kori as he kissed her hand and she giggled. Dick could feel his stomach sink as low as possible as he realized the answer to Rachel's hard question.

He was starting to like Kori. And he hoped to God he wouldn't fall in love with her.


End file.
